ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Work Rewarded
}}} was the fifth episode of the first series of New Tricks. Synopsis UCOS investigate the murder of a 10-year-old child, whose body was found on a golf course. Plot Spoilers ahead Twenty years after his murder, the case of a ten-year-old child found dead on a golf course is re-opened. The only suspect at the time, Ken Roger, committed suicide at the age of 17 after he was imprisoned during questioning over the killing. The team first attempt to chase up the investigators from the original investigation – and one, Diane Loveless – claims that she believed in Roger's innocence. The team then carry out DNA evidence, only to discover that the saliva left by the murder did not belong to Roger, and that he killed himself despite the fact he was innocent. With fresh evidence, the team must uncover the 20-year-old secrets that kept the police from discovering the truth. Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *Izzy Clarke - Chiké Okonkwo *DAC Donald Bevan - Nicholas Day *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Diane Loveless - Cherie Lunghi *Alice Pimley - Isla Blair *Fred Donaldson - Stephen Moore *Ian Gordon - David Savile *Derek Rodger - Frank Mills *Stewart Pimley - Jamie Glover *Dave Pimley - Tim Downie *Alec Spencer - Andrew Hilton *Therapist - Diana Kent *Det. Insp. John Cassidy - Glyn Grimstead *Mike (Speed Dater) - Francis Middleditch *Tim (Speed Dater) - Andrew Wincott *Stanley (Speed Dater) - Michael Wattam *Ivor (Speed Dater) - Jim Barclay *Brindsley (Speed Dater) - Gordon Milne *Vic (Speed Dater) - Jeremy Gittins *Journalist - Mark Webb Crew Writing * Created by Roy Mitchell * Created by Nigel McCrery Directing * 1st Asst Director - Chris Dando * 2nd Asst Director - Beth Elliott * 3rd Asst Director - Nick Hopkins * Floor Assistant - Tapiwa Magadah * Casting - Suzanne Crowley * Casting - Gilly Poole Production Department * Production Co-Ordinator - Adele Steward * Production Secretary - Anastasia Timeneys * Production Assistant - Seth Adams * Production Accountant - Rennie Spiolek * Asst Production Accountant - Miguel Pariente * Publicity - Diana Harris * Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown * Production Executive for the BBC - Julie Scott * Production Designer - Rod Stratfold * Line Producer - Nick Goding * Executive Producer for BBC - Gareth Neame * Executive Producer - Mike Dormer * Executive Producer - Alex Graham Locations * Location Manager - Tim Baish * Unit Manager - Monty Allan Camera and Electrical Department Camera * Camera Operator - Caren Moy * Focus Puller - Craig Feather * Clapper Loader - Simon Walton * Grip - Ian Maghie Electrical * Gaffer - David Hedley * Best Boy - Barry Read Sound Department * Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier * Boom Operator - Tim Partridge Art Department * Art Director - John McHugh * Standby Art Director - Olly Kubicki * Graphics Designer - Anita Dhillon * Production Buyer - Andy Grogan * Property Master - Simon Price * Standby Props - Keith Amey * Standby Props - Lucy Marrow * Dressing Props - David Hayden * Dressing Props - Stewart Silver * Standby Rigger - Bryan Griffiths * Colourist - Sam Hollingdale * Director of Photography - Peter Middleton BSC Movement * Stunt Co-ordinator - Paul Weston Costume Department * Costume Supervisor - Lynne Walsh * Costume Assistant - Becky Davies * Make-up Artist - Lois McIntosh * Costume Designer - Sue Hallas * Make-up Designer - Mary Southgate Editing Department * Script Supervisor - Angie Pontefract * Assistant Editor - Lucy Smith * FX Mixer - Robert Bourke * Dubbing Editor - Danny Sheehan * Dubbing Mixer - Colin Martin * Script Editor for the BBC - Eleanor Moran * Editor - Dave King Music * Title - Huge Design * Composer - Martin Phipps * 'It's Alright' written by Mike Moran * 'It's Alright' sung by Dennis Waterman Category:TV Story Category:Series 1